around the world
by bLood anime
Summary: ¿Por que pensamos que la meta que nos proponemos no se puede alcanzar?, sera acaso nuestra propia voluntad ¿O es acaso tan dificil lograrlo? Mix de parejas es mas HaoMacchi que otros nada de Yaoi,Yuri si.


**¡Hola! esperen, antes de que empiecen a sacar los cañones… eso… déjenlos a un lado.**

**Yo lo se, se que no puedo escribir otro fic teniendo a 4 en espera ¬¬. Pero es que… diablos no pude contenerme. La idea llego a mi como una luz del cielo que me incitaba a ir hacia ella (calma! xD deja de decir incongruencias). Je… bueno, déjenme decirles que… ¡¡¡ESTE FIC NO ES YAOI!!!. ( Lose yo también casi lloro xD). Pero es que, el amor es algo único, amor. ¿Qué es amor? Amor… queridos lectores… no es aquello que sin querer queremos sentir… sino lo que amor es la más clara expresión del arte. (De acuerdo eso no queda ¬.¬ ya cállate mejor xD). **

**Este fic, contiene alto nivel de personajes, son casi todos lo de Shaman King, y, no se, por que no ponerle sazón y que sean parejitas nOn.**

**Si, se que digo demasiadas incongruencias… y ya se también que ustedes están apunto de ir directo a la historia o de apagar el computador!. Esperen solo un poco, bueno, deseo agradecer a todas las personas que me ayudaron en el fic.**

**A mi saru tía: xD no ay nada que decirte…**

**A Vampire Girl: niña!! Ya sabes que tu y yo 4 ever, befas.**

**A Mylu Hatake: Oye, ya enserio prometes y prometes pero no cumples ¬.¬. Ya deja de hacerla de Uke conmigo.**

**A Host 117: T.T sabes que te extraño demasiado ¡¡cariño!!. Espero que te la pases de lo mejor por allá.**

**A… el fantasma de mi cuarto: por que por el no dormí y me puse a hacer este fic! xD **

**y… son todos. (Por fin). Bueno ya ya.**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no es mío, descuiden, algún día comprare los derechos de autor, y hare cosa y media con los personajes.**

**-platicas.- *** cambio de escenas *** nombre:** pensamientos **(1, 2, 3…) explicaciones [mis notas].**

**Me voy los dejo con el fic…**

"**around the world"**

**Por: Konan Nagato Akatsuki.**

**Capitulo I "prologo".**

**L**a "**P**olsky **P**lakal **G**earealny" para varones se caracteriza por dos situaciones:

**T**odos y cada uno de sus estudiantes, vienen de familias adineradas y famosas así como: empresarios, magnates, hombres de negocios, de todo un poco.

**L**as magnificas instalaciones, los mejores profesores, las clases que agradan a sus alumnos y que, año con año gana el: "**D**ydo **P**oster **S**ztuki".

Una especie de recompensa, que hace programas nuevos para los estudiantes, por tener un promedio más alto con un total de 9.99 exactamente a nivel escolar. Cada año, varios chicos son transferidos. Es una institución a nivel mundial, con gran prestigio hay dos formas de entrar en ella:

**P**or intercambio.

**P**or la cuantiosa cantidad de dinero que la familia debe pagar para que su hijo entre.

Es una de las mejores escuelas reconocidas a nivel mundial, aparte de tener campamentos de veranos y excursiones a todas partes. Sin mencionar las acogedoras instalaciones donde los alumnos y maestros se instalan para vivir.

La principal se encuentra ubicada en **B**udapest, **H**ungría.

La academia **P**olsky **P**lakal **G**earealny tiene a seis estudiantes que sobre salen de entre los demás:

Yoh y Hao Asakura: poseedores de 17 años, ambos gemelos. Hijos del señor Mikihisa Asakura, dueño de media montaña Osore. Y propietario de más de 10 pensiones en todo Japón. Se destacan por su habilidad en esgrima y nado sincronizado.

Ren Tao: Hijo de En Tao, heredero de la dinastía Tao, una de las más poderosas de China. Dueño de 17 años. Se destaca por sus habilidades en peleas y su destreza con las artes marciales. Así como en las clases es el del segundo mejor promedio solo debajo de Lyserg Diethel.

Horokeu Usui: este joven llego aquí por intercambio, el proviene de Hokkaido. Tiene 17 años Su padre es el gobernador de Hokkaido (1). Se destaca más que nada, por su habilidad en la caza y su destreza en la agricultura.

Lyserg Diethel: este chico es ingles, vino igualmente por intercambio desde Inglaterra. Tiene 16 años. Es el mas pequeño del grupo. Es hijo de los más famosos detectives de todo Londres, Lily y Liam Diethel. Es el chico con mejor promedio en todas las clases y además de tener grandes habilidades ya que sabe usar la radiestesia.

Chocolove McDonnell: el es un Afro-americano. Es dueño de 3 teatros. Y su padre tiene mas de 15 teatros en todo E.U. su madre tiene 11 restaurantes situados en países con alto nivel de población. Además de que tiene un carácter peculiar y una mente desarrollada, capaz de ingeniar cualquier cosa con solo decir una palabra.

**L**a "**P**olsky **P**lakal **G**earealny" para varones se caracteriza por dos situaciones:

**S**us estudiantes demuestran el nivel que tiene, y los logros que llegaran a desarrollar.

**L**as instalaciones son acogedoras, por lo que los estudiantes se animan más a estudiar.

*****A**ll **C**olours **T**heatre***

**E**l "**M**rozek **S**tare **M**esto" privado para señoritas, es una academia de Arte y Teatro. Que se caracteriza por dos cosas:

**Q**ue todas sus estudiantes son hijas de personas adineradas.

**Q**ue tienen una capacidad nata para el arte y el teatro.

Esta escuela es una entrada directa al mundo del teatro, las mejores representaciones. Una instalación sin duda perfecta. El arte bizarro y la época contemporánea se mezclan sin olvidar un poco del arte Victoriano y la época virreinal siempre esta presente.

Esta escuela se concentra el en arte, "**A **_**quienes aman el arte en todas sus formas de expresión**_". Es su frase más popular. Danza, actuación, pintura, dibujo, música, mímica. Sin olvidar claro los clásicos (2). Esta escuela es la mejor a nivel mundial ya que desde hace 20 años a obtenido el: "**R**iseloutek§".

Una Musa de oro para premiar a las señoritas que mejor se destacan en las actividades que la escuela realiza. Esta es también una academia donde profesoras y alumnas se instalan a vivir.

La única academia de arte se encuentra en **B**udapest, **H**ungría.

A solo dos kilómetros de el "**P**olsky **P**lakal **G**earealny" para varones. Estas dos escuelas jamás han competido pues como ya se habrán dado cuenta no tienen los mismos intereses.

Pero, dejando eso de un lado hay seis hermosas jovencitas que sin duda son todo un fenómeno. Pues de toda la escuela ellas… bueno. Son las mejores:

Anna Kyoyama: mas conocida como _**Itako no Anna**_. No se sabe de donde proviene. Pero esta chica a pesar de tener solo 17 años de edad ya es dueña de 3 edificios llamados "Fumbari Oka" un spa hotel con aguas termales. Los más caros de todo Japón con tratos especiales. Aunque tiene cierto carácter que hasta el mismo demonio le da miedo. Además la actuación es originaria de ella y siempre o casi siempre tiene los papeles principales.

Matilda Matisse: es inglesa, ella igualmente vino pro intercambio. Es una chica demasiado lista e intrépida, tiene el 2do. Mejor lugar en la clase después de Tamao Tamamura. La pintura definitivamente es lo suyo ha hecho mas de 20 imágenes que han sido presentadas en toda Hungría. Tiene 16 años. También es una amante del teatro, casi siempre obtiene los papeles principales sino es que Anna se los gane.

Marion Phauna: una italiana de largas coletas rubias. Tiene 15 años es la mas pequeña de ellas. Sus padres son dueños de una empresa textil en Italia. Ella siempre tiene un traje nuevo que mostrar. Es una chica fría pero muy inteligente y la actuación dramática es lo suyo. Al igual que la pintura abstracta ya que con ella se identifica.

Tamao Tamamura: la mas inteligente de toda la escuela su promedio nunca ha bajado de 9.98 con tan solo 16 años. Es una chica de pelo rosado que siempre hace papeles secundarios. Es muy tímida en teatro pero su música es encantadora en piano, guitarra y violín. Sus padres son dueños de 5 academias de música reconocidas mundialmente.

Maiden Jeanne: como su nombre lo indica es una doncella. Su familia ha prevalecido en el trono por más de 150 años pasando de generación en generación. Es alemana y posee 16 años. El dibujo y la danza es lo que mas le gusta por lo que le pone mucho esfuerzo. Tiene un extraño carácter y es muy religiosa. Además de la escultura y la fotografía. Siempre lleva con ella una cámara pequeña digital.

Pilika Usui: como su apellido lo indica, es hermana menor de Horokeu. Aunque ellos fueron separados desde que nacieron por sus padres. El padre se quedo con Horo y la madre con Pilika. Su madre es dueña de unos 15 escenarios en Sapporo donde se presentan grandes artistas y dueña de varios hogares para niños abandonados. Tiene 16 años y tiene el tercer mejor lugar de promedio. Canta baila y actúa es una chica muy alegre.

**E**l "**M**rozek **S**tare **M**esto" privado para señoritas, es una academia de Arte y Teatro. Que se caracteriza por dos cosas:

**S**us alumnas tienen una capacidad impresionante y dotes artísticos que no se consiguen fácilmente.

**T**odas le ponen un gran esfuerzo, les gusta lo que hacen además de que dicen que su escuela jamás podrá ser rebasada.

***** A**ll **C**olours **Th**eatre***

Como la gente pudo haberse dado cuenta, estas escuelas no son normales, los maestros son ampliamente capacitados, sin un atisbo de impureza, no tiene comparación con el mundo en si.

A decir verdad, mucha gente ha querido entrar ahí. Pero… solo las familias adineradas lo logran. Pero, no es tanto por el dinero, como la gente piensa. Si no por que las personas que tiene más billete tienen un poco mas de oportunidades por así decirlo. A veces la gente no se da cuenta de los dotes que tiene, y entrando en estas escuelas es como van explotando al máximo sus capacidades para lograrlo.

Los estudiantes han dicho que no pudo haber mejor escuela, a decir verdad se sienten muy contentos de estar con personas agradables. Profesores que no los presionan [como quisiera que mis profes fueran despresionadores xD]. Y que cada cierto tiempo haya concursos que son de las cosas que mas les gustan a los chicos. Las dos escuelas tienen mucho que decir. En realidad cada mes los directores hacen una junta para que los padres que puedan, vallan a la escuela y se den cuenta de los avances que los hijos han logrado, cosa que dicen, no lograrían en cualquier otra escuela.

Claro que como toda escuela, tienen sus defectos.

Algunas actividades pueden ser peligrosas, los estudiantes hacen tontería y medio en las instalaciones, se saltan las actividades, se la zorrean (3), o se pasan de listos con los profesores mas las chicas de teatro.

Pero… si la escuela mostrara esas facetas de "inseguridad" pues, no irían más a esa escuela.

Sin embargo… a pesar de esas bajas. Las escuelas seguían siendo las mejores; al menos al parecer de los alumnos y sus padres así era.

Y si n pensarlo dos veces el director de la institución "**P**olsky **P**lakal **G**earealny" para varones, decidió implementar una clase mas para los alumnos.

-la Academia **P**olsky **P**lakal **G**earealny se complace en anunciarles que una nueva clase será impartida aquí.

-¡¡cual… cual!!.- gritaban varios chicos emocionados.

-la clase de Artes- dijo el director Oyamada (4).

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.- Gritaron Ren y varios chicos al unísono

-Hay algún problema, joven Tao.- se dirigió el director hacia el chino.

-Si, como demonios piensan que nosotros vamos a llevar acabo esa clase!.- Decía ya eufórico.

-no se preocupe joven Tao, usted podrá salir adelante con esa clase.- [ahh me muero xD] decía el director con una leve sonrisa.

-Hm.- se limito el Tao.

-esperen, que no se supone que como a unos tres kilómetros se encuentra una academias de chicas que son "artistas".- decía el mayor de los Asakura con movimientos de los dedos.

Recordaba que en una de sus escapadas del campus se había topado con una de las jovencitas que estudiaba en la otra escuela, y esta bueno, empezó a coquetearle.

-ahh que tiempos…- recordaba el Asakura

-Hao, no te conozco.- decía su hermano.

-Así es, es por eso que hemos implementado esta clase. Pesamos en retarlas a un concurso para ganar premios gigantescos.

-¿un nuevo Dojo?.- decía el Tao

-no.-

-¿Una nueva piscina?.- decía el mayor de los Asakura.

-no…-

-¿mas espadas y mas entrenadores?.- decía el hermano de este.

-no.- ya hastiado

-más terreno para hacer excavaciones.- esta vez fue el ingles.

-que no.-

-mas campo para cultivar plantas?.- decía el peli-azul.

-¡¡No!!.-

-oh! Brodis yo ee pue, va a taer un coediante pa' sernos reir, nque conmigo s mas que suficiente pue ombre.- decía el chocolatín.

-¡¡¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!.- Decía el director ya apunto de golpearlos. –Aún no hemos decidido los premios.-

-ahh.- se oían las voces y murmullos molestos de los jóvenes. –pero, para adentrarnos un poco en el tema, aquí tenemos a una de las maestras del **E**l "**M**rozek **S**tare **M**esto" privado para jovencitas, la profesora Kanna Bismarck de actuación y su alumna mas destacada Matilda Matisse.-

Una alta muchacha de unos 24 años mas o menos, entro con un elegante vestido arriba de las rodillas negro con varias tiras rojas, unas botas con poco tacón negras igualmente y su cabello azul iba suelto, cayendo mas debajo de su espalda. Acompañada por una mas baja y que aparentaba unos 16 años que tenia dos pequeñas coletas anaranjadas con un vestido morado a medio muslo y algo escotado que dejaba mucho a la imaginación dándose a entender que tenia buen cuerpo y unas zapatillas del mismo color con brillantes.

-Buenos días, jovencitos, soy la profesora de actuación y escultura, Kanna Bismarck y ella es Macchi Matisse una de mis mejore estudiantes.- decía presentándola, ambas haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡¡pues si que quedaron bien las dos esculturas!!.- decía el peli-largo divertido al ver a las dos hermosas jovencitas.- lo miraron –Tómalo con calma quieres, no es bueno fanfarronear.- decía la mas pequeña. Sonrojándose obviamente por el comentario del joven. –Guarde silencio joven Asakura.- el profesor Ryu apareció tras el espantándolo; el profe volteo a ver a la mas grande y se sonrojo.

Es acaso que aquí no les educan o que pasa…- dijo la peli-naranja en susurro –hm, y yo que venia muy contenta, peor me desilusionaron.- decía la más grande igualmente en susurro.

-podrían adentrarnos en el tema del teatro y el arte ¿por favor?.- decía el director con una gota bajando por su sien al ver las miradas asesinas de las chicas.- -si… con gusto, Macchi, les dices tu o yo.- la chica la miro y asintió.

- buenos días, la academia "**M**rozek **S**tare **M**esto" es una academia de arte y teatro para señoritas. _"Quienes aman el arte en todas sus formas de expresión", la vida es demasiado hermosa para que no valores lo que tienes enfrente_.- volteo a ver a la maestra y sonriéndole.

_-Llega un momento en la vida, en el que la razón de vivir encuentra un lugar en nuestra vida y de repente todo lo que nos confundía empieza a tener un sentido, y es cuando nos vamos dando cuenta de que las cosas que no podemos ver y las que si podemos ver no son siempre cercanas a lo que queremos ver. Con el tiempo, nos vamos dando cuenta de que las cosas que tenían propósito en esta vida no tienen sentido y…- _

-Macchi…- le dijo la maestra.- calma… calma….- -_el arte es la más clara expresión de amor, el arte prevalecerá, será todo lo que quedara plasmado en un cuadro, en un dibujo, en un mármol, en lo que sea… o… el arte será una explosión. Aquellas cosas efímeras, los breves estímulos, aquellas obras que no lograron cuajar…- -el arte compañeros, no es aquellos sueños que tenemos en la cama, arte es la mas clara expresión de tu mente algo con lo que puedes ser libre sin temor a represarías, con lo que demuestras al mundo la oscuridad infinita, el dolor, el amor, la tristeza, la felicidad, el coraje, el éxito. Todo.-_ Soltó una lagrima _– __Lejos y distante__, sin limite distinto __y profundo. _–Soltó una nueva lagrima.-_ nuestros destinos se cruzaron lo mantuve una y otra vez, y perdiéndolo, la razón de que nos conocimos finalmente lo mantuve una y otra vez, y perdiéndolo. Una chispa sin rumbo, una duda flotando, como ilusiones a la deriva, como aquella plantas perdidas que necesitan de luz solar para sobrevivir dime, sol mío… que haremos nosotros en esta irremediable soledad, envueltos en el capullo, deseando abrir las alas para escapar lejos de aquí, mas sin darnos cuenta de que la soledad no es estar solo, sino estar contigo mismo. Es encontrarte con aquella vaga personita que te sigue a todos lados como tu sombra que sin pensarlo los unió… dime ¿es tu mundo tan distinto al mío?. Sin saber cual era tu mundo yo construí el mío y fue un mismo sueño…-_ soltó una nueva lagrima, se levanto, ya que había permanecido de rodillas en el suelo, hizo una reverencia yendo donde su maestra seguido de muchos aplausos y un que otro chiflido mas que nada por el Asakura Mayor y Horo-Horo , a quien habían conmovido con ese discurso, Yoh estaba d(Y.Y)b con cascaditas y sus audífonos anaranjados, Ren estaba, bueno, dormido; literalmente y Lyserg el soltó una lagrima pero seguía en neutral xD.

La maestra sin duda estaba orgullosa de su alumna.

-eh…- el director estaba anonado –muchísimas gracias por habernos acompañado, fue un placer haber escuchado tan hermosas palabras.- dijo viendo a la chica. –espero, tenerlas aquí devuelta.- finalizo.

-cuando guste, solo dígalo, para nosotros es un placer venir.- decía con una gran sonrisa por su actuación anterior.

Las dos chicas se despidieron con otra reverencia, dirigiéndose a la salida y antes de esto.

-¡¡adiós, linda!!.- decía el Asakura viendo de arriba abajo a la chica menor. Esta volteo a verlo y le dirigió una tierna sonrisa seguida de un guiño.

-uff, me ama.- dijo casi gritándolo. Mientras tanto afuera…

-como les fue.- dijo una chica rubia con un traje blanco.

-todo va de acuerdo al plan.- dijeron las dos jóvenes que recién salieron.

-excelente.- finalizo.

Subieron a la limosina y fueron a su colegio. Mañana, seria otro día.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Fic sin terminar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**(1): como sabrán, en la serie jamás mencionaron a un familiar de Horin mas que a su bruta hermana (la odio tanto, solo la aguanto por que es su hermana ¬.¬) así que solo puse que era el "gobernador" de Hokkaido. **_

_**(2): a lo que me refería era a español, Algebra, Ingles, Anatomía, etc.… aun que no lo crean en mi escuela son "clásicos".**_

_**(3) "zorrear, en jerga mexica, significa "saltar los periodos o clases", escapándose de las instalaciones o simplemente escondiéndose.**_

_**(4): si, el pequeño Manta Oyamada es director de la escuela, (yo sabia que no llegaría muy lejos xD).**_

**xDD disculpen pero me voy! Ando muy ocupada, mañana tengo clases de música y tengo que ensayar TT.**

**Me voy saben que los amo! Prometo actualizar más seguido ok.**

**Chau besos!!!.**

**Matta Nee.**


End file.
